In recent years, technology development for presenting stereoscopic video has been advanced and a head-mounted display (Head Mounted Display; hereinafter, described as “HMD”) capable of presenting stereoscopic video having depth is becoming widespread. Among such HMDs, an optically transmissive HMD is also being developed that presents stereoscopic video to a user by using a holographic element, a half mirror, and so forth and allows the user to view the appearance outside the HMD in a see-through manner.
Meanwhile, the AR (Augmented Reality) technique, in which video obtained by adding video of CG (Computer Graphics) or the like to video of the real world arising from imaging by an imaging element such as a camera is generated and modification is added to part of the video of the real world presented to a user, is also entering the phase of practical use. In the AR technique, identifiable specific information such as a bar code is recognized and an image is so generated as to be associated with the information in some cases.